Constantes y Variables
by Veronica.Corp-MBR
Summary: ¿por qué lees las descripciones buscando un "qué"... cuándo lo realmente jugoso es el "cuándo"? lee, leyó, leerá... escribe, escribió, escribirá... todo es cuestión de perspectivas... CROSSOVER - BIOSHOCK INFINITE / MY LITTLE PONY
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCIÓN

Hacía unas horas todo se había convertido en un completo caos, el EverFree forest se había salido de sus límites y había empezado a invadir PonyVille y Canterlot con unas extrañas zarzas negras, en el cielo compartían su espacio el sol y la luna, y para mejorar la situación la princesa Celestia y Luna habían desaparecido.

Después de poner en orden algunas cosas en la capital del imperio ecuestre, Twilight puso rumbo a PonyVille para reunirse con sus amigas, las demás portadoras de la armonía, y pensar en la causa de estos extraños sucesos; todas llegaron a la misma conclusión, Discord.

Pero tras invocarle e interrogarle descubrieron que este sabía tanto como ellas, aun así no fue en vano, ya que las aconsejo que fueran a pedir ayuda a Zecora, ya que ella vivía en el bosque y debía de estar al corriente de todo lo que en este pasaba, la cebra las contó que el bosque se había vuelto demasiado agresivo incluso para ella y que no había tenido más opción que coger sus cosas, apilarlas en un carro y largarse.

Ella tampoco tenía la menor idea de lo que podía ser todo ese caos, pero tenía una poción, la cual, al ser combinada con la magia de un alicornio, mostraría al que la bebiera el origen de todo el mal que acontecía, Twilight decidida siguió las indicaciones de la cebra y una vez aplicada su magia sobre el brebaje, lo bebió…

Ahora Twilight estaba confusa y perdida, había sido transportada a un momento del pasado, un momento que ella conocía muy bien, el destierro de Nightmare moon a la luna por parte de la princesa Celestia; estaba viéndola ahora mismo, la inmensa alicornio blanca lucia tan majestuosa como siempre, con su crin multicolor fluyendo por una inexistente corriente de viento, mas sus ojos no mostraban alegría sino tristeza, acompañados del llanto de una persona que acaba de perder a su más amada hermana

-¿por qué me muestras esto?- preguntó, Twilight impotente a la nada, ella quería lanzarse contra la princesa y abrazarla para consolarla pero no podía, era inmaterial en ese plano, o al menos lo era para los ponies que en el aparecían…

( ve a YouTube y reproduce la siguiente canción /watch?v=NKyzRMbYFDc )

-Curioso- dijo una voz de semental detrás de ella

-realmente curioso- dijo otra voz detrás de ella, pero de yegua esta vez

Twilight se dio la vuelta y observo a la pareja que miraba junto a ella la escena del destierro de Luna a su astro…

-un plano de proyección astral- dijo el semental

-una dimensión creada única y exclusivamente para su observación- dijo la yegua

-para la observación y estudio de recuerdos y momentos ajenos al sujeto- observo el semental

Era un unicornio color melocotón, con su crin y cola de un tono marrón, casi pelirrojo, de ojos azules, su cutie mark era la cara de un bit, por otra parte, la unicornio que estaba a su lado era idéntica a él, excepto que era un poco más baja, y su cutie mark era la cruz de un bit; los dos tenían una perfecta cara de póker, libre de cualquier expresión, y vestían las mismas ropas: una americana ocre, un chaleco marrón, y debajo de este, una camisa blanca con una corbata verde

Twilight no les reconoció de ningún libro o documento histórico, y según lo que la princesa la contó, estuvo sola ese día, nadie más fue a ayudarla, ni se quedó con ella luego de enviar a su hermana a la luna

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- se preguntó Twilight a si misma en voz alta

Ambos la miraron a los ojos y la contestaron

-¿por qué preguntas quién… - comentó el semental

-… cuando la pregunta realmente jugosa es, cuándo?- concluyó la yegua

-¡NO SOIS RECUERDOS!- les gritó Twilight sorprendida

-lo somos- dijo el unicornio

-no lo somos- dijo la unicornio

-¿lo seremos?- se preguntó el unicornio

-¿o lo fuimos?- se preguntó la unicornio

Un inmenso haz de luz rodeó a Twilight y cuando este desapareció se encontró de nuevo en mitad de PonyVille, Twilight se frotó sus ojos con una pata y giró la cabeza hacía sus amigos, las cuales la estaban mirando sorprendidas y algo asustadas…

( parar reproducción )

-¿por qué me estáis mirando todos así?- preguntó la alicornio al grupo

-es solo que… murmurabas sola- dijo AppleJack aun algo impactada

-¡oh, y no te olvides de los incontrolables sollozos!- agregó Pinkie Pie

-estábamos muy preocupados por ti- dijo Fluttershy con un tono de voz bastante maternal

-yo por mi parte lo encontré encantador- dijo Discord tumbado sobre una de las inmensas zarzas que habían salido -¿una especie de obra de teatro de un solo pony?-

Discord se deslizo hasta estar al lado de Twilight y la desenvolvió un pergamino, que se veía como un pequeño anunció de una obra de teatro, donde aparecía una imagen animada de ella llorando

-realmente deberías considerar seguir ese camino-

-¿has descubierto a que flanco tenemos que patear?- dijo Rainbow Dash cortando a Discord -¿y dónde podemos encontrarle?-

-vi algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo- dijo Twilight con un tono calmado –pero no explica lo que está sucediendo ahora-

-probablemente, más debas adentrarte, para que la solución al problema te sea mostrada- sugirió la cebra

-la solución a los problemas…-

-por muy tentadora que sea-

-no suelen encontrarse en el fondo de una botella-

-pero tiene razón…-

-en este caso es bastante probable que sea así-

Dos voces, una femenina y otra masculina, hablaron desde detrás del grupo, dos voces que para Twilight ya eran conocidas, cuando se volteó les vio, vio de nuevo a los dos unicornios pelirrojos que vio en el recuerdo, ellos estaban exactamente igual, mismas ropas, misma expresión…

-¿disculpad?- preguntó Zecora confusa

-oh, nunca os había visto por aquí- dijo la unicornio modista –reconocería ese porte y esos elegantes trajes, ¿sois nuevos por aquí?-

-¿nuevos?- algo dentro de la cabeza de Pinkie hizo DING –nuevos, nuevos… AAAAAAAAAAH ¡NUEVOS AMIGOS!-

* * *

**¿qué pasa gente? aquí su amigo MBR trayéndoles un nuevo FanFic, en esta ocasión un pequeño crossover con dos de los personajes más misteriosos de Bioshock Infinite (además de mis dos favoritos ^^) espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña introducción, intentaré subir el próximo en breve**


	2. Chapter 2

¿CARA O CRUZ?

hola, hola, hola, bienvenidos seáis los dos

hola, hola, hola, espero que estéis muy bien

hola, hola, hola, ¡un gran HIP HIP HURRA!

Hola, hola, hola bienvenidos a PonyVille…

Pinkie Pie se puso a cantar su famosa canción de bienvenida dando saltitos alrededor de los dos recién llegados, mientras tocaba un bombo y unos platillos, salidos de algún sitio, para finalmente pararse en seco frente ambos, sacar un pequeño cañón, el cual seguramente tendría guardado donde quiera que tuviese escondidos ese bombo y platillos de antes, y detonarlo cubriendo por igual al semental y a la yegua de confetis y serpentinas de todos los colores.

-¡HOLA! MI NOMBRE ES PINKIE PIE, ¿CUÁL ES EL VUESTRO? ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA DE CONOCER A GENTE NUEVA, PORQUE CUANDO CONOCES A ALGUIEN NUEVO PUDES COMBERTIRLO EN UN AMIGO, EN UN GRAN AMIGO, EN TU MEJOR AMIGO, EN TU COLEGA, EN TU CAMARADA, EN TU SOCIO, COMPADRE, COMPAÑERO, CARNAL… ¡GUAU! ¿Cuántas palabras para decir lo mismo verdad? Jijijiji, cómo sea ¡bienvenidos a PonyVille! uno de los mejores lugares de Equestria, sé que ahora no parece gran cosa, e incluso parece algo feo, pero tranquilos, mis amigas y yo lo arreglaremos, y podréis ver lo bonito que es todo sin esas horribles zarzas y enredaderas, punzantes y enredadas y enredosamente liosas que… uhm uhm uhm-

Un casco naranja paró el interminable parloteo de la pony rosa pastelera, para alivio de todos

-¿Pinkie Pie, de verdad te parece este el mejor momento para bienvenidas?- la preguntó de forma seria la pony naranja de las manzanas

La pony rosa asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, para luego negarlo moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza...

-¿ok?- dijo Applejack algo desconcertada

-por favor perdonadla, es solo que la emociona conocer ponies nuevos- dijo Fluttershy en un tono casi inaudible mientras limpiaba todos los confetis y serpentinas de los trajes de los dos forasteros

-esto es muy peligroso, creo que deberíais de buscar un sitio donde esconderos- les aconsejó Rainbow Dash a ambos mientras Fluttershy terminaba de quitarle los últimos confetis de encima al semental

-perfecto, ya está- le dijo la pegaso amarilla alegremente y dedicándole una sonrisa al semental mientras le acomodaba el nudo de la corbata y el cuello de la camisa al unicornio, el cual, al igual que su compañera, seguía con la cara de póker con la que se les habían aparecido antes, solo que ahora la suya tenía un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas, la yegua que estaba a su lado solo se limitó a mírale de reojo con una ceja levantada

-la gente solo insiste en trivialidades- dijo el semental aun con la cara algo roja

-nunca se centran en lo realmente importante- dijo la yegua aun mirando de reojo a su acompañante

-pero la bienvenida a estado bien- comentó el semental mirando a Pinkie Pie

-muy colorida y animada- concluyó la yegua

Twilight mientras tanto solo les analizaba con la mirada de tal forma que cualquiera diría que tenía rayos x, o la capacidad de leer el aura de la gente, por fin extrañada Rarity la preguntó a la alicornio

-¿querida estas bien?-

-ellos estaban en el recuerdo- dijo por fin Twilight Sparkel

-eso paso hace mil años Twilight- observo Spike –seguro que serían otros ponie parecidos-

-no Spike, no quería decir que formasen parte del recuerdo, es que ellos entraron dentro del recuerdo-

El silencio se hico, pero solo Zecora y Discord parecieron comprender lo extraño que eso era…

-¿de verdad?- dijo Discord comiendo unas palomitas –esto cada vez se pone mejor-

-¡eso es imposible!-dijo la cebra perpleja –un trago un recuero, cada brebaje un único viaje-

-todo depende de las perspectivas- dijo la yegua

-Constantes y variables- dijo el semental

Ambos se giraron hacía la cebra y prosiguieron…

-yo digo blanco con rayas negras- dijo el semental señalando a Zecora

-pero yo digo negro con rayas blancas- dijo la yegua también señalando ahora a la cebra, la cual estaba algo moles por ser usada de ejemplo

-es posible- dijo el unicornio

-es imposible- dijo la unicornio

Todos miraban desconcertados a la pareja, nada de lo que decían tenía sentido, este estaba siendo un día-noche muy raro…

-¡eso son solo tonterías!- dijo Rainbow Dash demostrando su aburrimiento y falta de interés –deberíamos estar buscando al responsable de esto en vez de hablar con raritos, estirados, cabezas de huevo, unicornios, repetidos-

-la semántica no es una tontería señorita Dash- dijo la yegua manteniendo su expresión libre de emociones

-y mucho menos la misma lógica de la existencia- comentó el semental con la misma expresión facial

-¿cómo supisteis su nombre, no recuerdo que nadie os lo dijera, ni lo mencionara?- dijo Applejack de manera analítica e incriminatoria, había algo raro en esos dos unicornios, no sabía el que, pero algo escondían

-no nos lo ha dicho ahora Jacqueline, pero antes si- contestó el semental dejando perpleja otra vez a la pony naranja

-pero no lo dirá después igualmente- concluyó la yegua

-¡suficiente!- dijo Twilight con dando un fuerte pisotón, intentando imponerse -¡¿QUIÉNES SOIS VOSOTROS?!-

Ambos unicornios solo se limitaron a mirarla sin mostrar ningún cambio en sus caras…

-¡NO ME MIRÉIS ASI!- Dijo Twilight enojada -¡vosotros sabéis algo, sabéis lo que está pasando y el por qué, eso o sois los culpables de esto, no estoy segura al cien por ciento, pero todo esto es demasiado extraño como para tratarse de una simple coincidencia, aparecéis dentro de un recuerdo, llegáis a PonyVille justo en medio de una crisis, aparecéis delante de nosotros salidos de entre las sombras, ni siquiera recuerdo haberos visto llegar, simplemente estabais ahí!-

Twilight paró un momento, para coger aire y tranquilizarse…

-así que os lo preguntaré una vez más ¿qué le está pasando al bosque, por qué está ocurriendo esto, dónde están las princesa, quienes sois?-

El unicornio color melocotón solo suspiro y miró a su compañera

-siguen con trivialidades- dijo decepcionado el semental

-qué, por qué, dónde, quién… - empezó a enumerar la yegua

-en verdad, nunca se centran en lo realmente importante- comentó el semental

-desconcertante- concluyó la yegua

-y tenemos muchas más tri… trica… trivili… ¡lo que sean! y nos las vais a responder todas- dijo la pegaso azul cielo situándose enfrente de la pareja con una pose autoritaria, a apenas dos centímetros de sus hocicos.

-querida hermana ¿deberíamos…?- preguntó el semental

-por supuesto- contestó la yegua

El semental metió uno de sus cascos dentro de la americana y de uno de los bolsillos interiores sacó un Bit, el cual con su magia flotó en el aire para mostrárselo a todos; y para desconcierto de Twilight y sus amigos la pareja solo dijo…

-¿cara…?-

-¿o cruz?-


	3. Chapter 3

VIVEmuere, VIVIÓmurió, VIVIRÁmorirá…

-¿Cara…?- preguntó el semental

-¿O cruz?- preguntó la yegua

Todos compartieron miradas confusas, a excepción de Discord, que en silencio se lo estaba pasando como nunca, y Pinkie Pie, la cual retiró el casco de AppleJack de su boca y haciendo a un lado a su amiga Rainbow Dash se situó frente a los dos unicornios…

-¡¿UN JUEGO?!- preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la pony rosa -¡QUÉ DIVERTIDO! ¿PUEDO LANZAR YO? ¡POR FI, POR FI, POR FI, POR FI, POR FI…!-

-Cómo gustes- la respondió la yegua

-¿Cara… ?- volvió a preguntar el semental

-¿O cruz?- volvió a preguntar la yegua

Todos los demás se dedicaron a mirar en silencio a su alocada amiga rosa y a la misteriosa pareja

-¡CRUZ! No espera, cara, ¡NO! Cruz, ¡no, no, no, no…! Cara, no, espera… ¡si, cara, elijo cara!-

El semental lanzó la moneda, que dio en el aire unas cuantas vueltas, antes de caer sobre un plato de plata que la unicornio había sacado de algún lugar y que ahora sostenía sobre su pezuña derecha…

-Cara- dijo el semental de manera triunfal mirando la moneda en la bandeja

-Enhorabuena- felicitó la yegua al semental sin demasiada ilusión

-Gracias- respondió él, pero sin ningún ápice de modestia

-Solo ha sido suerte- le reprochó la unicornio

-La suerte no existe- respondió el unicornio

-¡PARAD YA…!- les gritó a los dos Rainbow Dash -¡Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza!-

Los dos unicornios se giraron y pusieron sus ojos en la alicornio morada, que aún esperaba impaciente respuestas por parte de los dos extraños forasteros.

-Parece que esperas que las respuestas a todas tus preguntas sean contestadas Twilight Sparkel- comentó la unicornio

-Mas el "quién" no es importante- añadió el semental

-Para nada, nuestros nombres no son relevantes- finalizó la yegua

Twilight empezaba a irritarse de verdad, odiaba quedarse con dudas, por eso no podía para de devorar libros, por eso la encantaba su vieja biblioteca, obtener respuestas y saberlo todo sobre todo, saciar su gran curiosidad; pero daba igual lo que hiciera, esos dos no iban a responderla a nada, o la responderían con más preguntas y crípticos, a menos que…

-Ya, pero…- empezó a decirles a ambos con una sonrisa triunfal en su cara –Si he entendido bien lo que habéis dicho, lo que es irrelevante desde un punto de vista, es relevante desde el otro, al igual que lo importante pasa a un segundo plano-

Los dos unicornios se quedaron pasmados, y en sus caras de póker se dibujó una discreta y casi imperceptible sonrisa…

-Me gusta- dijo el semental a la yegua

-Una muy interesante forma de pesar- dijo la yegua al semental

-Tal como vimos…- comentó el unicornio

-Muy aguda y de rápido aprendizaje- concluyó la unicornio

-En verdad es así señorita Sparkel- dijo el semental dándola a Twilight la razón

Twilight en ese instante pasó de enfadada e impaciente a alagada y sonrojada…

-Yo soy Robert Lutece- se presentó el semental unicornio

-Y yo Rosalind Lutece- se presentó la yegua unicornio

-Dejadme adivinar- dijo AppleJack -¿Hermanos gemelos?-

-Si y no- la respondió Robert

-No y si- la respondió Rosalind

-En serio… parad de hacer eso, por favor- les rogó la pegaso cian desesperada con un casco masajeándose la sien

Por su parte los dos hermanos la ignoraron y prosiguieron…

-Pero como ya os dijimos…- dijo Robert

-Esto no es lo importante- continuó Rosalind

-¿Entonces qué lo es?- preguntó el pequeño dragón

Los hermanos solo se limitaron a mirar a su alrededor, las zarazas negras se habían multiplicado, y no paraban de crecer, todos los ciudadanos de PonyVille estaban luchando contra su anormal crecimiento, cortándolas, arrancándolas… daba igual lo que hicieran, la situación era más crítica por momentos, si esto seguía a sí en unas pocas horas todo el pueblo sería engullido por las horribles plantas, y todo parecía indicar que no se detendría ahí la cosa…

-Para poder arreglar esto…- les empezó a explicar la unicornio pelirroja

-Debéis de mirar más de cerca el pasado…- continuó Robert

-Dos recuerdos más debéis de encontrar- finalizó Rosalind por su hermano

-¿Y cómo se supone que hagamos eso?- les preguntó Rarity

Los gemelos simplemente miraron a Twilight y frente a ella Rosalind, levitó la misma botella con la poción blancuzca que antes había bebido…

-Es una lástima…- comenzó a decir Robert

-No poder viajar a cierto plano dimensional…- continuó Rosalind poniendo la botella en el casco de la princesa

-Un lugar donde se proyectan imágenes del pasado- finalizó su hermano

-¿Eso ha sido sarcasmo?- preguntó Spike a nadie en concreto

-Uno muy malo y vulgar en mi opinión- le respondió la unicorino blanca

-Esto… chicas, ¿Dónde están?- preguntó Fluttershy a sus amigas mirado hacia donde estaban los gemelos Lutece, o al menos donde estaban hacía unos segundos

Los dos unicornios pelirrojos se habían esfumado, tan solo se habían dado la vuelta unos segundos y cuando volvieron a mira, simplemente ya no estaban ahí…

-¡¿Por Celestia, qué pasa, hoy es el día internacional de lo raro y misterioso?!- dijo algo enojada Rainbow Dash

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Pinkie Pie extrañada, mirando un calendario con algunos días resaltados en rojo -¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué no tengo marcado ese día en mi calendario fiestero?!-

-Es solo una forma de hablar querida- le explicó Rarity a su alocada amiga rosa –Pero coincido con Rainbow, esto cada vez es más extraño-

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya…!- dijo asombrado Discord contemplando el panorama –Estos chicos son realmente buenos-

-¡Tienes algo que ver con esto y lo sabes!- le recriminó la pegaso de crin multicolor

-¡Y ya estamos otra vez!- dijo de forma dramática el draconequus, haciéndose el ofendido y herido -¿Por qué la dulce BottleFly es la única que creé y confía en el nuevo y reformado Discord?-

-Es Fluttershy- dijo la pegaso amarilla con su habitual, y casi inaudible tono de voz

-Solo te tomo el pelo tontita- le explico el espíritu del caos enganchándola con su cola y poniéndola a su lado

-Ah, vale… entonces supongo que está bien… esto… ¿Discover?- dijo tímidamente Fluttershy intentando seguirle el juego a su extravagante amigo

-Buen intento- la dijo el draconequus pellizcándola cariñosamente su mejilla

Twilight ignorando esto último miró a Zecora en busca de explicaciones…

La cebra, que había estado casi todo el tiempo perpleja por esos dos variopintos y extraños sujetos, salió del trance y se acercó a su amiga…

-Lo que los dos extraños idénticos te querían decir- la comenzó a explicar Zecora –Es que aun más atrás están los recuerdos que todas quieren hallar-

-Otro sorbo de la poción, otro recuerdo más que ayudara a tú comprensión- la terminó de contar la cebra señalando la poción que tenía Twilight en su casco

Todos se quedaron mirándola mientras levantaba la botella, dispuesta a dar otro trago…

-¿Estas segura de esto?- la preguntó Spike preocupado

Twlight dio un último vistazo a las otras cinco portadoras de la armonía y decidida le dio un par de sorbos más al asqueroso y lechoso brebaje…

-¡Oh, espero que haga una canción esta vez!- dijo Discord entusiasmado, y disfrazado de director de cine, mientras hacía aparecer una vieja cámara de cine enfrente de la alicornio, lista para filmar.

La luz blanca volvió a envolver los hermosos iris violeta de la princesa Sparkel, y la poción cumplió su cometido, la transportó a otro momento del pasado…

Ahora se encontraba en medio de un camino curveado de baldosas azules, que se sostenía en el aire, todo a su alrededor era extraño, bizarro, sin sentido… caótico; casas flotaban en trozos de tierra por todas partes, el cielo era de un color púrpura, apenas había nubes en el cielo, y los peces nadaban en el aire; dejó de mirar a su alrededor para enfocarse en la escena que estaba teniendo lugar al final del estrafalario camino…

-¡Esto es tan divertido!- dijo Discord sentado en un trono -¿Qué tal si ahora jugamos a ponerle la cola al pony?-

Los ojos de Celestia se agrandaron cuando vio que la cola "falsa" que sostenía Discord en su garra era sospechosamente parecida a la suya, asustada, y algo avergonzada, miro a su flanco, en efecto su hermosa cola multicolor había desaparecido…

Frente al trono donde Discord se apostaba al final del camino, se encontraban las princesas Celestia y Luna, ambas en condiciones bastante lamentables, pero dispuestas aun así a enfrentarse a Discord.

Una vez Discord devolvió la cola de Celestia a su sitio, empezó a comer pipas a puñados mientras escuchaba despreocupadamente las amenazas de las dos hermanas reales, hasta se burló de ellas arrojándolas algunas…

-¿No tenéis hambre?- las preguntó de manera educada –Como queráis-

Al no obtener respuesta se hizo un poco el ofendido y siguió comiendo puñados de las negras pipas, dejando despreocupadamente el suelo perdido con todas las que se le caían al mover la bolsa de lado a lado.

Las princesas le ignoraron y sacaron de sus alforjas lo que parecían ser un juego de seis joyas, interesado en eso Discord dejó caer del asombro todas las restantes pipas, y miró intrigado la peculiar colección de gemas, las cuales eran nada más y nada menos que… los elementos de la harmonía.

Las hermanas reales hicieron girar los elementos a su alrededor y juntaron sus cuernos, proyectando así un inmenso rayo arcoíris, el cual mandaron directo hacía Discord, petrificándolo en el acto.

-Esto debió de ser cuando convirtieron a Discord en piedra- pensó en voz alta la princesa nerd

-¿Lo tiene?- preguntó Robert a su hermana

Los gemelos habían aparecido detrás de ella de una manera un tanto extraña, Robert estaba sentado detrás de un lienzo, con una paleta de pintor en su casco derecho, y pintando en él con un pincel, sostenido por su magia, mientras que su hermana se encontraba enfrente del mismo lienzo posando con la barbilla alta y alzando una manzana en su casco izquierdo…

-No, pero casi- respondió Rosalind

El recuerdo al poco de eso se desvaneció… y fue transportada a otro.

La mandíbula de Twilight dio contra el suelo cuando el brillo la permitió ver donde se encontraba, estaba en una cueva, frente a un hermoso árbol de cristal, que tenía engarzado en sus ramas cinco preciosas gemas, y en el tronco, las cutie mark de Celestia, Luna, y la suya, muy grande, en relieve y en el mismísimo centro del árbol.

Celestia y Luna hicieron su puesta en escena, ambas quedaron deslumbradas por la belleza del árbol…

-¡El árbol de la harmonía!- dijo incrédula la princesa de la noche

-¿El árbol de la harmonía?- preguntó Twilight, sin darse cuenta de que no podían responderla

A continuación Celestia voló hacia la cutie mark de Twilight y con un rayo la hizo brillar, a continuación las gemas del árbol de la harmonía brillaron también y fueron removidas por una fuerza invisible, para finalmente dejar al árbol desnudo, y haciendo que se abriera la cutie mark con forma de estrella del centro del tronco, desvelando el elemento de la magia…

La princesa Celestia le explicó a continuación a su hermana que si querían tener una mínima posibilidad de derrotar a Discord, debían de hacer uso de las gemas, la princesa de la noche estaba preocupada, temía que si el árbol perdía sus gemas, su magia se extinguiera, y permitiera a todas las plantas que crecen en el bosque EverFree expandirse más allá de este, pero su hermana la tranquilizó diciéndola que el árbol de por sí ya tenía suficiente magia como para mantener el bosque raya y dentro de sus límites…

-Eso es…- se dijo a si misma Twilight –Algo debe estar corrompiendo o contrarrestando la magia del árbol de la harmonía-

( Ve a YouTube y reproduce la siguiente canción /watch?v=g8ccK8iHtw4 )

Una pieza de violín rápida inundo la cueva donde se encontraba el árbol, Twilight se dio la vuelta para encontrar una vez más a los dos hermanos Lutece, ahora bailando con gracia y una gran maestría, sobre sus patas trasera, cogidos de los cascos, sobre una preciosa alfombra roja, al lado de una gramola sobre una mesita de café.

-¿Lo tiene?- preguntó Rosalind sin cesar el hermoso baile

-Lo tiene- la contestó su hermano, al igual que ella sin detener el baile

-¡Lo tengo!- les dijo victoriosa la alicornio, antes de que el plano donde se encontraba la envolviera en una familiar luz blanca cegadora y la devolviera al mundo real

…

-Creo que va siendo hora de que MBR de por terminado este capítulo, querido hermano- dijo Rosalind a Robert, aun bailando el resto de la pieza por su puesto

-Ciertamente querida hermana- la contesto Robert –Y además opino que los que leen este escrito deberían estarse atentos a nuestra humilde aparición en el siguiente capítulo-

-Ciertamente hermano- respondió Rosalind -Y además pienso que deberíamos de cambiar de perspectiva-

-En verdad deberíamos- la dijo Robert dándola la razón

-¿Entonces, cuándo?- preguntó la unicornio pelirroja a su pareja de baile

Robert Lutece se detuvo unos instantes pensando su respuesta, hasta que por fin se decidió a responder

-Cuando termine la siguiente canción- la contestó a su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa

-Me parece un buen momento- le respondió ella devolviendo le la sonrisa a su querido hermano

* * *

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO... PERSPECTIVAS**

**...**

**LA SIGUIENTE CANCIÓN QUE BAILARÁN ( VE A YOUTUBE Y REPRODUCE LA SIGUIENTE CANCIÓN /watch?v=OoQ2a1Hev5k) lol**


	4. Chapter 4

PERSPECTIVAS

La luz desapareció y de nuevo la princesa Twilight Sparkel se encontraba frente todos sus amigos…

-Entonces… ¿Ya te has enterado?- la preguntó Spike en el acto

-Todavía no sé qué ha pasado con la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia- respondió Twilight con los ánimos desinflados de nuevo

-Pero creo que se porque el bosque está actuando así- reveló Twilight, ganándose la atención de todos, incluso de Discord –Algo le está pasando al árbol de la armonía-

Todos, excepto Discord, compartieron miradas perplejas entre ellos…

-¿El árbol de qué…?- preguntó Rainbow Dash perdida en nombre de todos

-Es el lugar donde las princesas encontraron los elementos- les explicó Twilight –Creo que está en peligro-

-¡Pues bien entonces!- la dijo AppleJack con su marcado acento sureño –Vamos a salvar al… árbol-

Todas las demás portadoras de los elementos asintieron enérgicamente, dispuestas a dirigirse a donde quiera que estuviera ese árbol

-¿Dónde está exactamente?- la preguntó la pony de las manzanas

-Creo que esta, ahí-

Twilght se limitó a señalar con su casco al caótico bosque EverFree, y con eso ya fue suficiente para que las cinco abrieran sus ojos como platos, el pequeño dragón tragaran en seco, y Discord dijera…

-¡UUUUUUUUH, voy a necesitar más palomitas!- agitando una caja de palomitas medio vacía

…

Al principio se lo tomaron con calma, por el camino no pudieron evitar recordar la primera vez que todas se conocieron, cuando tuvieron que adentrarse en ese mismo bosque para impedir una noche eterna y salvar a la princesa Luna de sí misma, aquella vez salieron airosas y todas ganaron algo más importante que esas gemas, que ahora portaban para hacer frente a la oscuridad del bosque, ganaron una gran y sincera amistad; todo iba bien, todo lo bien que podía ir teniendo en cuenta que se estaban adentrando en un desmadrado EverFree Forest, pero los problemas y los obstáculos no tardaron en hacer su aparición: al adentrarse un poco más en la siniestra arboleda, se encontraron con un río infestado cragadilos, por desgracia se dieron cuenta de este pequeño detalle cuando Twilight ya llevaba la mitad del río recorrido sobre una hilera de rocas que sobresalían por encima del agua, que no eran ni más ni menos que parte del blindaje de la espalda de uno de esos enormes reptiles, Twilight fue zarandeada y arrinconada por la bestia rocosa, aunque para su suerte AppleJack pudo contener y someter al enorme cocodrilo con la ayuda del resto de la cuadrilla y con algunas lianas.

Todas se llevaron un gran susto, por un momento en verdad llegaron a pensar que perdía Twilight, y algo mucho más importante, a la única princesa que podría hacerse cargo del reino en ausencia de Celestia y Luna, así que, antes de adentrarse más, todas llegaran a la misma conclusión: Twilight, no podía acompañarlas, la princesa Sparkel debería de dar media vuelta y regresar PonyVille; Twilight no podía creer lo que oía, agachó la cabeza, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas y las dejo proseguir, marchando hacía el pueblo acompañada por el pequeño dragón purpura, que se negaba en rotundo a dejarla sola.

Quizá Twilight estuviera tratando de contener sus lágrimas, pero no era la única, las demás no podía creer lo que la había dicho, lo que la habían hecho, habían dejado de lado a la pony a la cual la debían todo lo que habían vivido hasta ahora, pero era lo correcto… ¿verdad?

Twilight y Spike se encontraban caminando de regreso hacía PonyVille, la alicornio caminaba despacio, cabizbaja, y sin para de llorar, sus amigas la habían dejado de lado, porque "era demasiado peligroso para ella" Spike iba a su lado y de vez en cuando intentaba decir algo, lo que fuera con tal de alegrar a su amiga, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca, estas situaciones siempre le superaban, y ahora se había formado un incómodo silencio, que era roto de vez en cuando por el llanto de la princesa, pero por fortuna el duro momento no duró demasiado…

-¿A qué vienen esos ánimos?- preguntó Robert, que de alguna manera ahora se encontraba caminando al lado de Twilight

-No somos expertos en las ciencias sociales…- comentó Rosalind mientras caminaba al lado del pequeño dragón púrpura

-Ni en la psicología-añadió Robert

-Pero no hace falta ser un genio en la materia…- continuó Rosalind

-Para saber que algo ocurre- finalizó el unicornio por su "hermana"

A Twilight y Spike casi les da un ataque cuando esos dos aparecieron de la nada, de nuevo; Spike hizo todo lo posible por recobrar la compostura y se detuvo, pero Twilight simplemente una vez recuperada del sobresalto, volvió a agachar la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia el pueblo, al ver que no se detenía los dos unicornios y el pequeño dragón la siguieron, y cuando volvieron a estar otra vez a su lado, los Lutece esperaron pacientemente a que la unicornio les contara la situación actual…

-Mis amigas…- empezó a decirles con la voz quebrada –Mis amigas, me han dicho que me marche… que pueden apañárselas sin mí… que no quieren que me ponga en peligro…-

Spike se acercó a la alicornio y se pegó más a su lado, para intentar conseguir que su amiga se sintiera menos sola…

-Si, dicen que si la pasara algo Equestria estaría perdida- les aclaró el pequeño dragón –Ya sabéis, ahora sin la princesa Celestia, ni la princesa Luna, ella es la única capaz de ocupar su cargo-

Los Lutece procesaron esta información durante unos segundos y dieron su veredicto…

-Jerarquía- dijo Robert

-Escala jerárquica- dijo Rosalind

-Preservar la línea de sucesión- concluyó Robert

-Algo bastante lógico- coincidió Rosalind

Twilight detuvo sus lloros, adelanto a los dos unicornios color melocotón, se dio la vuelta y les contestó enfadada, con los ojos rojos y vidriosos

-¡Ese no es el punto!-

Y se dio la vuelta una vez más, dispuesta a seguir su camino hacia el pueblo, pero de alguna forma los dos hermanos se encontraban ahora delante de ella cortándola el paso…

-Si ese no es el punto…- respondió Robert

-Entonces ilumínanos- finalizó Rosalind

El ceño fruncido en la cara de Twilight desapareció y fue remplazada una vez más por la tristeza

-El punto es: que mis amigas ya no me tratan como antes solo por... por… ¡Estas cosas!- les explicó, diciendo eso último algo colérica y agarrando sus alas, como si intentara desplumarlas o arrancárselas, hasta que notó unas pequeñas garras en el cuello

-Para mí sigues siendo la misma Twilight- la respondió Spike abrazándola

-Yo sigo siendo la misma de siempre- Twilight aun triste y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, abrazó fuerte a su pequeño asistente -¿Por qué ellas no lo ven?-

-Todo en esta vida…- la dijo Robert

-Es según del modo en que se mire- la dijo Rosalind

-El lado…- comenzaron a enumerar

-El ángulo…-

-La perspectiva-

Twilight y Spike, algo perdidos, dirigieron la vista de nuevo hacía los hermanos Lutece, y vieron como Robert sacaba de dentro de su americana, con su magia, el mismo bit que la hicieron lanzar antes a Pinkie Pie en el pueblo, lo levitó, y lo puso entre su hermana y él

-Contantes y variables- concluyó Rosalind

-Cara…- dijo Robert

-O cruz- dijo Rosalind

El dragón y la alicornio posaron su atención en los dos unicornios

-¿En serio?- les preguntó Spike mosqueado –Creo que no es momento para lanzar monedas al aire-

-No pretendemos…- contestó Robert

-Lanzar ninguna moneda…- prosiguió Rosalind

-Solo intentamos…- continuó Robert

-Exponer un punto de vista…- finalizó Rosalind

-"Nuestro" punto de vista- concretó Robert

Lo habían conseguido, habían captado la atención del asistente y de la bibliotecaria, celebrando en sus mentes esta pequeña hazaña los dos "hermanos" prosiguieron con su explicación sirviéndose del bit…

-Yo veo cara- dijo Robert situando el bit

-Pero yo veo cruz- explicó Rosalind

-Los dos tenemos razón…- continuó Robert

-Y ninguno la tiene- completó Rosalind

El unicornio melocotón con su magia levito el bit frente la alicornio y continuó hablando

-Las caras de una misma moneda…-

-Todo es cuestión de perspectivas- aclaró Rosalind

Twilght se quedó completamente absorta mirando el reluciente bit flotando y girando lentamente en ese campo de magia naranja

-¿Lo ves?- la preguntó el unicornio

-¿Lo comprendes?- la preguntó la unicornio

-La misma moneda, varias caras, varias perspectivas- dijo Twilight mirando su reflejo en la reluciente moneda mientras seguía girando en el aire

-Por un lado: mi antiguo yo- dijo mirando la cara de la moneda

-Por otro: mi nuevo yo- dijo ahora con la cruz de la moneda

-Correcto- dijo Robert

-Pero…- se apresuró a añadir Rosalind

-Si cambiamos el punto de vista- continuó Robert

-La variable- puntualizó Rosalind

-Cambian las perspectivas- prosiguió Robert

-Lo pasado será nuevo- explicó Rosalind

-Lo nuevo fue pasado- expuso Robert

-Lo anterior es posterior-

-Y lo posterior es anterior-

Spike se perdió aún más, Twilight por su parte continuó mirando absorta el bit procesando en su mente lo que los dos unicornios la estaban contando

-La moneda es la constante, y sus caras las variables- contestó Twilight –Yo soy la moneda, la constante y mi situación, las caras de la moneda, unicornio, alicornio… la variable, yo… debo… ¿voltearme?-

-Ciertamente- respondió simplemente el semental unicornio

-Solo se debe voltear la moneda- recalcó la yegua unicornio

-Lo que intentáis decirme- dedujo Twilight –Es que no solo basta con serlo, debo mostrarlo, yo me sigo viendo igual pero solo desde mi punto de vista, debo de hacer que ellas ahora me vean como antes… ¡DEBO DE ACEPTAR MI NUEVO YO, PARA QUE VEAN A MI ANTIGUO YO, PORQUE SINO, LA MONEDA NO CAMBIARA!-

-En efecto- la felicitó Robert

-Me gusta- le dijo Rosalind a su hermano con una discreta sonrisa

-Al menos su percepción y aprendizaje es mayor que la del señor Dewitt- la comentó Robert

-A mí en lo personal me recuerda más a la joven Elizabeth- le contestó Rosalind

-"Nos" recuerda- puntualizó Robert

Mientras charlaban entre ellos, Twilight y Spike les miraban sin tener la menor idea de quienes estaban hablando…

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó confuso el pequeño dragón

-Nadie relevante- contesto Robert en el acto

-Al menos desde esta perspectiva- se apresuró en añadir Rosalind, antes de que Twilight jugase su carta

Pero la alicornio no pudo protestar, porque unos gritos que venían desde una zona más profunda del bosque la enmudecieron, eran los gritos de terror y horror de sus amigas…

-Debes apresurarte- la dijo Robert

-Deberías apresurarte- insistió Rosalind

-Este es el momento oportuno…- comenzó a explicar Robert

-Para hacer que la perspectiva de tus amigas cambie- concluyó Rosalind por su hermano

-¿De verdad lo creéis, estáis seguros?- preguntó aun con algo de inseguridad en su voz

Los dos unicornios compartieron una mirada unos segundos, asintieron a la vez y aunque aún vestían su seria y aburrida cara de pocker, Twilight sintió que la hablaron de corazón, con total sinceridad y una confianza absoluta, ¿O quizá fuese soberbia?

-Lo creo- la respondió Robert

-Lo creíamos- puntualizó Rosalind

-Lo seguimos creyendo- continuó Robert

-Y lo seguiremos creyendo igualmente- finalizó Rosalind

Twilight giró su cabeza y miró indecisa una vez más el camino que había recorrido hacia la salida del bosque, quizá ellas tuvieran razón, no debía de correr riesgos… pero por otra parte, no podía dejarlas hay solas, esa no era ella, jamás lo sería, y eso, era una constante

-¡Vamos Spike!- dijo decidida la alicornio subiendo al pequeño dragón a su espalda con su magia -¡Es hora de que todas vean lo que pude hacer y lo que sigue pudiendo hacer la princesa Twilight Sparkel!-

-¡Así se habla Twili!- la animó Spike mientras trotaba hacía donde estaban sus amigas –Aunque no me he enterado de mucho la verdad-

Twilight galopó hacía las entrañas del bosque como una loca, hacia donde se habían separado antes, pero no sin antes de alejarse más agradecer las palabras de ánimo que los gemelos la habían dedicado…

-¡Gracias!- les gritó

Y giró su cabeza para verles una última vez, mas cuando miro atrás, al camino, solo se encontró el sendero y al siniestro bosque mirándola, ni rastro de los dos unicornios color pastel…

-Rainbow Dash tenía razón- dijo en bajo para sí misma –Esos dos son muy raros-


End file.
